1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination structure that causes an emblem or the like to emit light and display with various colors, to an electronic device having the same structure installed thereon, and to an illumination lens suitable for being mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with a cellular phone, much importance has recently been placed on fashionability in addition to the original functions as a telephone. Accordingly, excellent design has been required for the cellular phone more than ever.
Moreover, since a reduction in size and weight has been required for a cellular phone, it is difficult to add extensive decorations to the cellular phone.
Conventionally, a mobile electronic device such as a cellular phone turns on and off an LED on receipt of an incoming call and notifies a cellular phone owner of the incoming call. In order to notify the incoming call, a cellular phone, which has a mechanism that causes an emblem to emit light and display with various colors, is put on the market.
For example, a cellular phone disclosed in Japanese registered utility model No. 3074287 (U3074287; document 1) includes a push button made of a diamond-cut glass bead. The technique described in document 1 is one for preventing a user' finger from slipping when a user operates the push button with mainly his/her finger head. In view of an illumination effect, this technique, however, does not provide the illumination effect that is sufficient to satisfy many users. Accordingly, there has been difficulty in providing the illumination effect such that many users can be satisfied with only by simply turning on and off the light emission.